Long Live the Queens
by StormyWriter55
Summary: After Lexa is shot, she survives thanks to Aden and Clarke, but after the first assassination attempt follows many more. Clarke/Lexa, Octavia/OC, Aden/Madi
1. Life and Death

The bullet tore into Lexa's stomach and she hadn't even realized what was happening before she was falling, bleeding. Only when Clarkes gentle arms caught her had she finally noticed the gun in Titus' hand.

She had been shot.

"Help me get her to the bed!" Clarkes frantic voice cried. Arms picked her up as she groaned at the pain.

In her time as Commander, she's felt unbelievable amounts of pain, but this was topping it all. She had never been shot, and she sure as hell didn't like the feeling.

Why had Titus had a gun in the first place? They were Skaikru weapons. Clarke was running out the door just as Lexa entered, was she running from Titus?

Lexa had made her way to Clarkes room to tell her she wouldn't leave her behind, that she would go to Arkadia with Clarke, when she heard the gunshots. Thinking the worst she didn't even bother to grab a weapon and ran to the commotion.

Now as she lay on the bed, Clarke panicking above her, she couldn't stop staring at the blond. She could feel the life slowly draining from her body as blood kept seeping through Clarkes fingers.

"Clarke," she whispered weakly. The blond didn't take her eyes off the wound and kept working. "Clarke!" Lexa said with more force.

"Shhh, Lexa conserve your strength. You'll need it when you wake up for recovery."

Lexa smiled at how optimistic the blond was. She couldn't accept what was bound to happen anyways.

"Clarke, do not worry," Lexa's bloodied hand found the blonds cheek. "Death is not above anyone, it is in-" she couldn't finish her sentance though, as she felt something warm fill up her lungs and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

The loud and desperate gasps for air caused the Commander to cough as black blood found its way to her mouth and down her chin.

"She's losing too much blood," Clarke turned to Titus. "Go get Aden, now! His blood can help Lexa."

The Flamekeeper nodded and dashed away to find the young Nightblood.

"Lexa just try and take slow, shallow breaths ok?" The Commander slowly nodded her head and attempted to do just that. "This is going to hurt, but the bullet needs to come out. I'm going to count to three before taking it out, ok Lexa?" She nodded her head weakly. "One," Clarke readjusted her grip on the tweezers and soaked up some more blood. "Two," Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the pain. "Three!"

Clarke pulled the bullet out of Lexa's stomach as fast as she dared, almost deafened by the screams coming from the Commander.

Lexa's scream could've woken everyone in Polis with how bad the pain was. She didn't care in that moment. All she could feel was white hot, excruciating pain.

"Ok Lexa, it's out!" Clarke threw the bullet on the bed next to her tools. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Clarke turned and expected to see Lexa laughing, or at least smiling, but she was met with her sweaty pale face and closed eyes. "Lexa?" She asked. No response. "Lexa!" Clarke moved to the woman's chest and checked for a heartbeat.

It took concentration but she could hear one. Breathing a sigh of relief, Clarke moved quickly and took a knife from the nightstand and un-tied one of Murphy's arms before handing him the knife and walking back to her patient.

"Murphy I need your help over here." Clarke continued to soak up blood that was pooling around the bed when Titus burst into the room with a sleepy Aden. "Just in time!"

Clarke grabbed Aden by his shoulders and sat him on the floor next to Lexa.

"Murphy I need my bag from my room, it has medical supplies, hurry!" Not needing to be told twice he took off.

The old John Murphy would have said forget them and snuck away from Polis altogether, but the new him owed Clarke. For everything, and so he took off towards what he could only assume was her room, checking alot of them in the process.

Meanwhile, Titus stood over Clarkes shoulder and watched as she tied Adens arm above the elbow and gave him a bottle of water.

"Drink Aden. You're going to help save Lexas life." The young redheaded child started to drink when Titus finally put the gun down on the nightstand.

"Why, Titus," was all Clarke asked, not caring if Aden heard. She needed answers.

"I was trying to protect my Commander. Love is weakness, and she loves you. It's clear about that. I never meant to hurt her," he blurted out quickly.

"Well you did. You shot her," Clarke spun around and was now nose to nose with the bald man. "And now your Commander's bleeding out!"

"Don't tell me what I already know, girl! If you would have just died in that mountain, or never met the Commander she wouldn't be like this at all! You've done this to her, not me."

"You're the one who pulled the trigger, so to me it does look like you're responsible."

Titus wound up his arm and was ready to strike the girl when a small hand intercepted his blow, and a fist followed up to knock Titus on his ass. Aden stood defiantly over the Flamekeeper.

"You shot the Commander?" He asked angrily.

"Aden, I can expl-" he held up his hand, shushing the man as Clarke turned back to Lexa and resumed stopping the bleeding as best she could.

"If you're the one who held the gun, and fired the gun, then it is you who is responsible, Flamekeeper. The council will hear of this, and they will decide your fate. For now, leave us. You only poison the Commander with your presence here."

Titus stood up and thought for a few seconds on what to do, when he bowed and stomped out of the room.

"Aden, I need you back over here. Drink as much water as you can and sit down." He did as he was told and drank the water.

"How am I to help the Commander?" He asked.

"I'm going to put a tube in your arm, and one in hers. Then your blood will transfer into her body, replacing the blood she's already lost."

"I have heard tales of some unorthodox healers trying this. It hardly works though, Clarke. Will this work?" The blond sighed.

"The reason it hardly works with people with red blood is because not everyone with red blood shares the exact same type of blood. So when a different blood type enters the body, that bodies blood will start to fight off the donators blood, weakening them even more, to the point of death," she turned to the red head who was sitting and crouched down. "Now not many people have black blood, Aden. I'm hoping yours is the same as Lexa's."

Aden opened his mouth to ask another question when Murphy burst into the room with Clarkes bag, out of breath.

"Guards are after me," he huffed out. "Right beh-" Clarke took her bag and immediately went to work on Lexa's wound when two guards broke in.

"Disha man ste kom me. Bants osir gon once!" Aden barked at them, sending them on their way out the door once again.

"Aden, I don't think I've ever heard you so Commanding," a small voice spoke from below Clarke.

"Heda! You're awake," Aden bowed quickly before sitting on the nightstand next to her, drinking water.

"Lexa, how do you feel?" Clarke asked, removing the blood transfusion kit from her bag and getting to work.

"Pain."

"Well I don't have any medicines with me, just some basic stuff," she turned to Murphy. "Can you go to the healers chambers and grab some pain medicines?" He nodded before taking off again.

"Aden what are you doing here?" Lexa whispered, her voice weak and eyes closing.

"I am here to help you Heda. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember Titus, he hand a gun, and Clarke," her eyes shot open until she met the blue ones she was looking for. "Did he hurt you?" Clarke laughed.

"No, I'm fine Lexa. It's you who was hurt," she grabbed Aden's arm and inserted the tube, watching as the kid didn't even flinch, before doing the same to Lexa. "Adens blood is the same as yours, so theoretically his blood can replace yours."

Lexa's eyes were closing as Aden's blood reached her bloodstream.

"Lexa I need you to stay awake," Clarke told her. Green eyes opened and Clarke sighed as she removed the bandage and started to gently sew the wound close.

"That hurts," Lexa grunted, sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"I know, I'm sorry but I need to close you up."

"Will me taking Aden's blood hurt him in any way?" Lexa suddenly asked.

"No. He might be a little light headed but he will be fine as long as he drinks plenty of water and doesn't exercise right away." Lexa nodded and began to close her eyes again.

"Heda," Aden spoke up, seeing his Commander start to close her eyes again. "Thank you. For everything." Aden didn't know if this would be the last time he talked to Lexa, but if it was, he had to say that.

"Clarke," Lexa mumbled, taking in shallow breaths as the blond finished the last stitch. "I j-just wanted to say thank y-you."

A tear slipped past Clark's eye and into the stitches.

"Tell me when you wake up Lexa. Our story isn't over yet. So don't act like it is,"she leaned down and gently kissed Lexa, but as she pulled back Lexa was already out.

"She will be fine Clarke. She's a fighter, and leaving you is the last thing she wants to do. Especially since Titus tried to kill you." Feeling Clarke's uneasiness on the subject he added,"Don't worry, I'll protect you. It's what Lexa would want." Aden leaned over and wiped a piece of Lexa's hair out of her face just as Murphy burst in once more.

"I have the pain medicine," he looked at Lexa's still form and Clarke's tears. "No. Am I too late?"

"She is sleeping for now, but I need my mother," Clarke wiped away the stray tears away and took the medication, quickly applying it to the Commander. "I have one more favor Murphy," she asked.

"Anything Clarke."

"Go find Octavia, and be quick. We have a problem." John nodded and dashed out of the room for what felt like the millionth time.

Half an hour later, Clarke had Lexa bandaged and cleaned up lying peacefully in bed. The blood transfusion was going slowly so Aden still sat by her as well.

"Aden is there any other Nightbloods that you trust?" The red head jerked his head up from where he was about to fall asleep again.

"There's one, but you can't tell anyone about her." Clarke nodded. "My sister, Eretria. She lives in the village here in Polis, right next to the blacksmiths. If you tell her I sent for her, she'll come."

"Ok I'll go get her. You need to take a break from giving blood, but Lexa still needs it. Stay here, and don't let anyone near her."

"Of course Clarke," his hand instinctively went to the sword laying beside him. "Please do hurry though. If she were to get sick in your absence, I'd have no idea what to do." The blond nodded once more before disappearing from the room.


	2. New Friends

The young girl hammered tirelessly against the steel, determined to shape it into the best of her work yet. Every time she begins crafting a new weapon or tool she tells herself, _'This will be the best one yet.'_

This piece may just be the best one yet. A long bladed, one sided katana. Her old teacher had taught her well. It was truly a masterpiece so far, and she still hadn't finished.

Just as she was about to stop for the day a loud knock startled her out of her work. Pulling her mask off she answered the door covered in sweat.

"Hello," a blond woman greeted her, the door sending in the cool night breeze. "May I come in?" She asked carefully.

"Sure," she answered, opening the door invitingly. As the young girl entered she noticed the blood covering her hands. "May I ask you your name?" She innocently made her way to her nearest sword, back turned to the guest.

"I was sent by your brother." A sword was suddenly against the blonds neck, drawing blood.

"I see you have Nightblood on your hands. Is it my brothers? Did you kill him?" She pushed harder onto the blade, creating a small cut against the girls neck, pushing for answers.

"No! Aden's fine, but he sent me-"

"How do I know what you speak is the truth?" The blacksmith pulled the sword back enough so that it wasn't drawing blood anymore, but still cautious.

"You don't but-"

"Then what's to stop me from killing you right here?"

"Me," a voice spoke from behind the blacksmith who had no time to react before her sword was sent flying across her home and stuck into the wall with extreme force.

"Octavia, you're here!" The blond exclaimed, happy she no longer had a sword against her neck.

"Yea Murphy sent me. Who the hell is this Clarke? And why was she slicing your neck up?" Octavia shoved the tip of her own sword against the blacksmiths neck, drawing black blood. "Oh, I guess that explains it."

"Please, put the sword down Octavia. Eretria and I here-"

"How do you know my name?"

"-were just about to go to see her very alive," Clarke gave a pointed look to the blacksmith,"brother Aden," she turned to her friend. "And we have a problem so let's hurry before people see us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you two!" Octavia turned to Clarke.

"How badly do we need her?"

"Bad. And now so let's make this quick."

"Make what quick?"

"Either come with us or find out," Octavia challenged.

The blacksmith took off running towards a back door.

"Ok then," Octavia said, handing Clarke her sword before giving chase. Catching the girl trying to get out the door, Octavia pulled a cloth out of her belt and covered the blacksmiths mouth just as she tried to scream, instead fighting against her but was no match. A minute later the girl slumped to the ground unconscious. "Let's go," Octavia said, standing up and tucking the cloth away.

"Right. That just happened." Clarke picked up the girls feet and Octavia got the arms as they scooted outside where Helio was waiting for them. Not wanting to seem suspicious, the two girls tried to go unnoticed and threw the blacksmith up. Octavia hopped behind her to make sure she didn't fall off.

"Meet you there? I'll take the back entrance." Clarke nodded before setting off on a jog to get back to the tower. She looked down as she ran and realized that it does look like she just killed a Nightblood, or was a Nightblood, but as the tears started falling on them the blood was starting to disappear.

She had almost lost Lexa. She could _still_ lose Lexa. Clarke herself had almost died if Lexa herself hadn't intervened.

Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.

That's all she could think about. Lexa's smile. Lexa's laugh. Lexa's moan. Lexa's body. Lexa's scream of pain. Lexa.

She couldn't stop think about the woman, and how much she meant to the blond.

When the bullet had hit Lexa, Clarke felt the worst ever pain in her heart. It felt as if she was the one shot, not Lexa. It hurt. Bad.

As she ran past the stables Clarke thought of Lexa. The clothing store. The barracks. The armory. The citadel. Everything reminded her of Lexa and now she understood why.

She loves Lexa.

Clarke Griffins _loves_ Lexa.

How could she not think of it before? She still hasn't told the Commander, but she needs to. Clarke would never forgive herself if Lexa died and she never told the Commander how she truly felt. She needs Lexa to know that she lived for more than just surviving in case she did die.

No.

Lexa wasn't going to die. Clarke was going to get her mom and Lexa would be fine. She can't think like that.

When Clarke finally had reached the elevator she saw Octavia waiting with Eretria laying at her feet, stirring.

"About time Clarke," she turned to the workers. "This prisoner is going to save the Commanders life, so let's make this quick." They nodded and the second Clarke was in the elevator it took off faster than she had expected.

"Aden will be mad that we knocked out his sister." Octavia shrugged.

"We're saving Lexa's life. He'll understand." Clarke looked down to the blacksmith who was still covered in ashes and smelled like metal.

"She's going to be up here a long time and we didn't even bring her a pair of clothes to change into."

"Clarke," Octavia said. "Don't worry about the blacksmith. I'll take care of her, you just focus on Lexa, ok?"

"Octavia the thing is, I _can't_ take care of Lexa. When I pulled the bullet out it was shattered. There's still pieces in her. Only my mom can help her now." Octavia shook her head.

"Clarke that won't work. The border is going up tomorrow morning at dawn. Any Skaikru who tries to escape will die, and anyone who tries to enter. Effective tomorrow, Skaikru is being held against our will until we give up the ones who slaughtered the grounder army sent to protect us."

"Yea I know, that's our problem Octavia. I can't do this surgery, I don't know how to!" The blond turned around suddenly and punched the wall, adding red blood to mix with her already black hands.

"Hey!" Octavia matched over and pulled her into a hug as the blond let it all out. They stood that way for a good five minutes until the elevator started to slow down. "I'll take the blacksmith in, you just go check on Lexa. We'll deal with our problem later."

Rushing into the room Clarke was relieved to see Murphy standing outside the door on watch and Lexa sleeping peacefully.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" The blond was at Lexa's side at once, checking her vitals as best she could with what little equipment she had.

"No, she's been sleeping the entire time. Where's my sister?" Aden asked, looking around for any signs of Eretria.

"She had a sword pointed at me," Clarke rubbed her neck. "And she thought I killed you with all of Lexa's blood on me. Octavia drugged her," seeing Aden about to speak she quickly added,"but she'll be perfectly fine once she sees you."

Just as Clarke finished taking vitals Octavia walked in with her sword against Eretria's back.

The blacksmith, seeing her brother, quickly ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Told you I didn't kill him," Clarke mumbled while checking Lexa's bandages.

"Aden chit happened?" Eretria asked with a worried expression.(Aden what happened?)

"The heda was shot en ai'm giving ai jus kom her. Ai've given hogeda the jus ai can. Nau em needs your jus as well."(The Commander was shot and I'm giving my blood to her. I've given all the blood I can. Now she needs your blood as well.)

Eretria nodded as she took in the situation.

"Ai see. Chit happens taim ai nou give the heda ai jus?" (I see. What happens if I do not give the Commander my blood?)

"She'll die," Clarke said bluntly.

"Ok then I guess I should give my blood," Aden stood up and let his sister take his seat.

"The Heda can reward you for your service, Eretria," Clarke stated.

"No need, I've known Lexa since I was young. She's always bought my swords and brought in old ones for repair," Clarke noticed that the young blacksmith couldn't be any older than herself and Octavia, and she looked nothing like her brother.

She had mid length black hair that was braided back, and she was tan, yet had no freckles. All over her arms and body were oil smudges and ash and she smelled completely of metal. Her eyes were a light green and she was shorter than most woman, yet looked unbelievably scary.

The small cut Octavia had cut on her neck earlier showed that she was indeed a Nightblood, but Clarke couldn't figure why she was alive and not in training. She'd have to ask Lexa about that later.

"Well Lexa needs your blood, so if I may?" At the nod of the shorter woman Clarke moved over to Aden and unhooked the tube, quickly reattaching it to Eretria.

"Eretria why must you be so stubborn?" Aden asked, finally noticing the cut on her neck.

"It must be a family thing, Runt," she pulled Aden down and rustled his hair around. "You stink, go shower." She pushed Aden away from herself and towards the door.

"I don't stink, you stink."

"Don't make me beat you up, ya little Runt," Aden smiled for the first time since Lexa had been shot before making for the door. Murphy walked in after Aden left.

"How is she?" He asked Clarke.

"Not good," she answered honestly, pulling her stethoscope away from the Commander. "Bullet fragments are still in her and they're going to make their way towards Lexa's heart soon enough. She needs a doctor," she looked to Octavia. "She needs my mom."

"Clarke..." Octavia warned.

"She's going to find out anyway."

"Find out what?" Eretria questioned, looking between the girls. Clarke sat on the bed and grabbed Lexa's bloodied hand in her own, before taking a deep breath.

"The Commander is ordering for Arkadia to be surrounded. Any Skaikru that is across the line is to be killed immediately until we give up the ones who slaughtered the grounder army yesterday." Eretria just stared at the black blood that slowly flowed through the tube and into Lexa. After what felt like eternity she spoke up.

"Well I guess someone's going to have to get your mother. Is she the most qualified for this operation?" Clarke nodded.

"I'll go grab Helios then, and I'll be back as fast as I can. I look grounder, but some people may recognize me as Skaikru, and on the way out they'll definitely know Abbey's not one of them," Octavia pinched her nose in thought and sighed. "I better get going now if this will work," Octavia turned to the door.

"Octavia wait," Clarke jumped up and hugged the girl. "Thanks. You don't have to do this though," the brunette laughed.

"Yes I do, Clarke. When Lexa wakes up, talk to her. Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise," Octavia grabbed the blonds arm in a grip. "May we meet again."

"We _will_ meet again. Now be safe and hurry back."

"I can get you there faster, Octavia." Eretria stood up and made her way towards the warrior, taking the tube out of her arm. "As long as you promise not to knock me out or draw any blood from me again."

"Lexa still needs blood, Eretria."

"I can give more," Aden said, walking in with wet hair. "I feel fine and I would offer to take Octavia through the shortcuts but I would never be allowed to leave."

"Aden no you can't keep giving blood-" Clarke protested but stopped when Aden walked over to the tube and stuck it back in his arm.

"It's settled then," Eretria walked over to the door with Octavia. "We'll have to hurry if we are to even make it in the walls of Arkadia by sun rise." Octavia nodded and left out the door with Eretria following.

"What just happened?" Murphy asked the blond.

"I have no clue," she turned to Aden. "You're going to need to eat."

"Well I'm always hungry, so that's not a problem."


	3. Home, Helios, home

Octavia and Eretria each took two horses, so that when one tired, they hopped on the other. They had been riding for hours through the night and into the morning, the first sign of sunrise showing.

"We're almost there," Octavia huffed, out of breath. " Up in the distance she could barely make out the signs of the grounder army, twelve different colors for each nation.

"The army..."

"It's already here," Octavia stated. Turning to Eretria, horse hooves loud in her ears, she struggled to speak. "Someone is bound to recognize me," she slowed her current horse down to a canter, then to a stop, the blacksmith following suit. Hopping off her horse Octavia tried thinking of how she would sneak past.

"Come here," Eretria told her, searching through the saddle packs of one of her horses before pulling out a jar. "This will help."

The short woman walked over to Octavia and put her hand in the jar before starting to write on the taller womans face.

"What are you putting on me?" Soft fingers were gently rubbing shapes and patterns into her face.

"These markings will make you look like a minor General of the army. Keep your head down and look commanding, if anyone stops you just keep walking. We'll be fine," a few more circles and she pulled away, Octavia opening her eyes.

"Well how do I look?" She asked, wanting to touch her face but not daring to mess it up.

"Scary," Eretria answered honestly, tying one of her horses to a tree, Octavia doing the same, before hopping back onto their horses.

"Maybe one day I'll have these markings for real," the warrior joked, kicking her horse into a trot around the camp.

"Yes, maybe. Where are we going?"

"To a secret spot. We have to hurry while we still have the darkness on our side."

Not long later Octavia and Eretria dismounted their horses and made their way through a smaller part of the army circle that surrounded Arkadia.

Most of the grounders were from Azgeda, which was good for Octavia, but the rest were made up of Trikru. She grabbed her hood and pulled it up, not trusting the paint to completely help.

As she made her way through the camp, it got harder to navigate and the people became thicker. Everyone was cheering for death to Skaikru.

When she felt a small hand slip into hers, she dared a glance back and saw that Eretria had grabbed her as not to get lost in the crowd. She instinctively held her hand a little tighter as she slipped past the thickest part of the army.

An arm caught Octavia in the stomach as a man turned around and shoved her.

"Watch it!" Octavia saw his face and immediately recognized him. Stan was a Trikru second, one she used to train with and beat. They hated each other. Indra had always been proud that she could beat Stan since he was twice her size and was the the second best second in that camp. However, when he saw the paint on her face he bowed his head. "Forgive me, General."

Octavia didn't say anything and just kept pushing through, needing to get out now more than ever, but she could've swore she saw a flicker of something on his face. He had to know who she was, even with the paint.

When she finally pulled herself and Eretria through the chanting, bloodthirsty crowd and made it to the fence, no grounder daring to come this close, she pulled out her walkie talkie. Octavia knew this was the only blindspot in Arkadia, so the only way in and out.

"Raven, shut it down," she said, receiving a weird look from the blacksmith.

"Why do you talk into this little box?" She asked curiously.

"Someone on the inside has one just like this. They're a communication device."

"I see, and who is this Raven person? Can she be trusted?"

"Yes, I trust her with my life," the radio started to crackle.

"You have twenty seconds, hurry."

Octavia hurriedly moved the large piece of metal off the wall and stepped through the fence, helping Eretria come through as well, before closing it back up. A few seconds later, Octavia picked up a branch and touched the fence, showing the blacksmith what would've happened.

"This contraption is very well designed. Maybe one day when our people are not at war you can introduce me to this Raven character and she can explain."

"Yea, Raven loves explaining all her gears and gadgets," she laughed. "We don't have much time, so pull your hood up and stay behind me." Eretria nodded.

As Octavia stepped out from behind their hiding spot they quickly ran across the courtyard and straight into the Ark without incident. Octavia led them through many twists and turns, stopping when there was a guard, before continuing. Eventually they stopped outside a door.

Noiselessly, the warrior opened the door and snuck in, pulling Eretria with her.

She flicked the lights on as not to scare Abbey before making the way to her bedroom.

"Abbey? Abbey wake up," the doctor shot out of bed.

"Octavia?" She looked to Eretria. "What is she doing here? She can't be here, you guys have to go," she got out of bed.

"Abbey we can't. We came for you. It's Clarke, she needs your help with an operation in Polis."

At the mention of her daughter, Abbeys head snapped up.

"What's wrong with Clarke?"

"Nothing. It's Lexa..." Octavia trailed off. "She was shot. She's dying and there's bullet fragments left inside, making their way towards her heart."

"Why would I help the very person that has a kill order on our people?" Abbey pinched her nose and sat on the bed again.

"Because," Eretria stepped forward. "Your daughter loves her. I've seen it in her eyes."

Abbey stared at the ground.

"I'm going to need medical supplies from the infirmary. Clarke taught you some basic medical stuff right?" She turned to Octavia, already packing a bag.

"Well yes but-"

"We need the red emergency bag, antibiotics, two bottles of them, and the black medical bag. Did you come in through the secret entrance?" She nodded. "I'll meet you there in ten."

They separated ways and soon enough, everyone was at the meeting point, just as the sun was going up. Octavia threw a black cloak to Abbey while Eretria got ready to put some small basic paint on her face. Once they finished, Octavia radioed Raven again.

"Twenty seconds again," she said.

Throwing the bags through, Octavia then rolled under carefully, helping Abbey and then Eretria just as the electricity turned back on. Picking up their bags, they all started to walk away when her name was called.

"Octavia!" He said. She dropped the bag she was carrying and turned to her brother. "Don't do this. Don't save her."

"Bellamy, you don't get to tell me what to do. Not after Lincoln. Besides, Lexa is our only hope. She gave Skaikru a chance after Pike killed their army, sent to protect us," a tear threatened to fall. "Please tell me you weren't involved in that." His head dropped, jaw clenched.

"Oct-"

"No!" She finally snapped. "Even after what he did to Lincoln you follow him like a puppy. You're dead to me." She turned away from him and picked up her bag again. "You won't see me again Bellamy, so don't bother searching."

Octavia walked up to her companions and didn't turn back even as he screamed her name. The sun was rising above them, only a faint darkness could be seen. As they walked further away from Arkadia the blood thirsty chanting become louder and louder.

"Whatever happens, promise me you'll get Abbey to Polis," Octavia asked the blacksmith.

"I promise I will do everything I can, but nothing's going to happen. We'll be fine," she grabbed the hand resting on Octavia's sword. "Come on, I'll get us through this time." The warrior nodded before grabbing Abbey's hand as well.

Twenty minutes later they were on the outside of the border mounting their horses.

"All the equipment will go one one horse, the rest of us will have our own horse," Octavia ordered, packing the bags onto the weakest horse as they all mounted up.

"We should be back to Polis right before dusk, let's go," Eretria said, leading the group through her shortcuts.

A few hours into the ride they stopped to water the horses quickly. Abbey was going through her medical equipment, Eretria checking her arrow tips, which Octavia noticed was her preferred weapon, as she roamed around their small setup checking for any signs of danger.

As she wandered further away from their camp, following the river bank, she was about to pull out her daggers and start some target practice against the trees when she heard someone behind her. Not thinking she drew her closest dagger and tackled her attacker behind her, drawing blood from their neck on the impact of the fall.

"This is twice now in 24 hours that you've cut my neck. I'm beginning to think that you enjoy seeing me bleed," Eretria joked as her hand came up and gently pushed the daggers tip out of her neck.

"Why did you follow me?" Octavia asked, pulling her knife away and sheathing it.

"Well as a Nightblood I did train in the art of stealth. I was just seeing if it was still good, but I guess not." Octavia smirked.

"You gave me a heads up on the way here too. You're as loud as an elephant." Eretria frowned.

"What's an elephant?" She asked, making Octavia laugh above, still straddling her, until the warrior realized that she was serious.

"Wait for real?" Eretria nodded. "It was a super large and noisy animal."

"Oh. Was I that bad?"

"No, I was just trained by the best."

"Hmm, I see. May I get up now?" Eretria asked uncomfortably wiggling below the warrior who blushed at the question.

"Oh, yea, of course," she stood up and helped the shorter almost weightless woman up before brushing herself off. "Sorry about that."

"No it's ok. It's not everyday that a gorgeous woman tackles me," she joked, not meeting Octavia's eyes or noticing that she stopped brushing herself off at the complement.

"Oh, thanks," she looked around awkwardly for an escape. Picking up on the uneasiness coming from the warrior, Eretria spoke up.

"We best get going back. Can't leave Abbey unprotected," she pointed to the direction they came from. Octavia cleared her throat.

"Uh, yes that's a good idea," she said, glad for a change of topic. She has never been complemented on her bueaty from another woman like that before, so her face was still a little red.

When they reached their horses everyone went silent for a few more hours of the ride, nearing Polis faster than they expected. Passing a small village that was near Polis made the three of them ride even faster, their horses panting from the effort.

Just about a half hour out from Polis Octavia could feel someone behind her. A presence, more than a physical being. Where there should only be four horses hooves pounding on the ground, she counted more. Alot more. She pulled her horse next to Eretria's.

"There's someone following us," she said breathlessly. "I'm not sure who but we can't take any risks. Take Abbey straight to Polis, I'll turn around and confront whoever is following us and catch up later."

"We can both turn around, I'll cover you with my bow. It's not safe for you to be alone." Octavia smiled.

"Are you worried for me?" The blacksmith was speachless.

"N-no. I'm just concerned about getting the doctor into Polis alone. I need you," she whispered the last part.

"No, you don't. You'll be fine, and you made me a promise, so keep it. I'll be fine," Octavia grabbed her sword from her saddle bag, showing Eretria she'll be fine by twirling it around and stopping her horse. "Go!" She shouted, seeing the blacksmith about to stop as well, but thankfully she kept riding with Abbey.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Octavia turned around on the trail and prepared to face whoever was following them. Hopping off her horse quickly she grabbed her rope and tied it between two trees right around the corner of the trail. Whoever they were, they wouldn't see the rope coming until it was too late.

As Abbey and Eretria disappeared down the trail a breeze blew, sending leaves twirling around her. She could clearly hear more than a few set of hooves about to round the corner. Tying Helios to a nearby tree, Octavia hopped into a bush ready to stop the riders.

A few seconds later three riders rounded the corner and were knocked off their horses, snapping the rope on impact, the last two of the party seeing the display and skidding to a halt inches from their fallen companions.

Jumping from the bush, Octavia professionally threw her dagger at one of the riders, immediately killing him as he fell from the mount. The three riders who fell off their horses groaned and started to stand up, drawing their swords.

She took advantage of this and sliced open the chest of the first warrior who tried to attack her, disposing of him. The second one started to stand but she quickly put him back down with the quick throw of another hidden dagger. By the time the his head it the ground again, the third one was upon her.

Swords clashing she could only afford to focus on not getting gutted alive due to his skill with the blade, so she hadn't seen the rider still on his horse knock an arrow. Just as she was about to get a killing blow, the arrow embedded itself in her side, just above the hip. She cried in pain, clutching at the wound.

With what little energy she had, she killed the last warrior by dragging her sword across his throat. Snapping the arrow shaft off, Octavia jumped behind a nearby tree just as the rider shot again, missing by an inch.

When she hit the ground by the tree she hissed in pain again at jarring her injury.

"Come on out Octavia!" His voice called. She should've known it would be him. "That wound in your side has got to hurt, I can put you out of your misery if you come out here."

"Why would I do that Stan? Why don't you put your bow away and fight me one on one? No swords, just knives." She could hear an ugly laugh come from just behind the tree, his voice getting closer.

"Why would I agree to that? It'd be too easy. I want you to suffer, so I won't kill you. You embarrassed me in front of every second last year!" He screamed in anger.

"That's not going to happen Stan. I bested you in everything last year, so what makes you think I can't do it again?" She tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding but could only feel pain. She was becoming light headed quickly, she had to act.

"Well that arrow in your side looks pretty painful. Think you can still beat me?" He asked, laughing.

"No," she whispered to herself. Octavia could tell by the sound of his voice that he was near her horse. Making a decision, she drew her last dagger. She took one deep breath before jumping out from behind the tree, taking aim quickly, and threw.

The dagger soared through the air quickly and missed Stan by a few inches. He looked to Octavia with wild eyes, arrow ready to fly, before laughing again.

"That blood loss must be really affecting you for your aim to be that off! And knowing you, that was your last dagger," he brought the bow to his face and took aim.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Octavia smirked. "Kick, Helios!" Stan realized his mistake too late as when he turned Helios' rope was cut and the horse lashed out with his feet, sending Stan flying a few feet away.

"Here, Helios!" She called weakly as her horse trotted over to her. She slowly managed to climb upon the beast, still clutching her stomach.

Just as she thought she was free she saw Stan grab his bow and reach for another arrow. Having no other option, she drew her sword once more and with what little strength she had, brought it above her head, stretching her wound, and threw it. The sword twirled through the air and landed in Stans leg just as his second arrow was released, making its home in Octavias shoulder, inches above her heart.

"Gahhh!" She screamed, a tear working it's way down her face. Before she gave him another chance to knock an arrow, she rode off, weaponless. Breaking the second arrow, as she did with the first, Octavia passed out from the pain. "Home, Helios, home."


	4. Here We Go

A few hours after sun rise Clarke knew that Octavia and Eretria had gotten her mother out safely when a messenger reported that three people escaped Arkadia.

The War Council was gathered almost immediately after news of Lexa being shot got around. As Lexa was currently incapable of making desicions, the War council would take her place and hold votes.

What Clarke was shocked to hear was that a week from now, if the current Commander wasn't awake and showed promise of a full recovery, the current Nightbloods would enter the Conclave.

Aden had left in the afternoon, having given Lexa enough blood, to go and talk to the Council about Clarke's presence, arguing that she was the delegate from Skaikru and wasn't to be harmed on Lexa's orders. They were arguing for her immediate execution.

The rumor going around the tower was that Clarke was the one who had shot the Commander. Titus hadn't been seen since the incident, but the blond was sure he was the one spreading lies to cover his own.

The only thing keeping Clarke alive at this point is the fact that Aden had the Nightbloods lock arms and refuse to move from the door. Guards had tried to break in but they couldn't harm the Nightbloods so they couldn't get in. The War council had instead opted to send Clarke whatever she needed to help Lexa until they could get their hands on the blond.

That's how it's been all day when in the afternoon Aden finally came back, shutting the door quietly behind him, food in hands.

"Any change?" He asked setting the food down in front of her.

"No. She should wake up later tonight. That's when her pain medicine will wear off, hopefully my mom will be here with something stronger for the surgery." Clarke sat up from where she was laying next to Lexa on the bed, having changed the bloody sheets from earlier.

"I brought you some warm food," Clarke went to open her mouth but Aden continued. "You'll need your strength for when Lexa wakes, so eat up." He handed her the small tray.

"Thank you," Clarke said honestly. "Any improvement with the Council?" The red head sighed loudly.

"They are still calling for your head, and now Octavia's too, even though Indra argued that she was Trikru." Clarke's head popped up.

"Indra is here?"

"Not anymore. I sent her outside the border of Polis to wait for my sister, Octavia and Abbey. She'll get them up here without incident. As for the Nightbloods, they're not going anywhere until this is over. They've vowed to protect you just like Lexa would have wanted."

It's almost as if the sound of the Commanders name had woken her, because suddenly Clarke was staring into the beautiful green eyes she fell in love with.

"Clarke," she groaned, her mouth dry. The blond held a glass of water up to her lips, letting her take a few small sips.

"Hey, are you in pain?" She asked, quickly setting down the water and laying in bed again, taking Lexa's hand.

"No," Lexa quickly looked around the room. "What happened?" Clarke interlaced their fingers, her hand too weak to squeeze back.

"You don't remember?" She asked with concern.

"I remember bits and pieces," she closed her eyes and Clarke found herself already sad to see them go before they quickly opened again. "I was shot, by Titus." Clarke nodded. " _Why_?"

"He was trying to kill me to protect you," Lexa's eyes widened.

"Well where is he?" She asked angrily, searching for him as if he was in the room.

"Lexa, he's not here. No one knows where he is, but he's telling the people of Polis that I shot you. The War Council wants my head." Lexa would have shot up out of bed at the news if she had the strength. Instead, she turned to Aden.

"Hand me my sword Aden," she commanded. The young Nightblood quickly complied, handing Lexa her heavy sword.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked, pushing Lexa back onto the bed as she tried to sit up.

"I'm going to talk to the War Council seeing as it would be entirely inappropriate for them to come in here," she made another attempt to sit up as Clarke continually pushed her down.

"Lexa you are in no-"

"I will not lay here in bed while the War Council places a kill order on you! I need to show them that I am - _ahhh_!" She screamed in pain once she sat up enough to the point of moving her wound.

"LEXA!" Clarke screamed angrily, losing her cool with the Commander. "Shhh," she slowly lowered her back down onto the bed. "Why must you be so damn stubborn! God, I just patched you up because you've been shot, and you want to get up and walk into a War Council to discuss my fate? So help me God if you do not lay down, I will strap you down!" Tears started to spill over her eyes as she yelled at Lexa.

"Aden, can you please leave us." The Nightblood needed no convincing and left. "Clarke, I think I'm bleeding again," this caught the blonds attention as she jumped into action and grabbed bandages and her sewing kit.

"That tends to happen when you move with a bullet in you," she snapped, not in the mood to play nice. This was Lexa's life they were talking about, if she moved the wrong way then she could die.

"I'm sorry," the blond didn't acknowledge her until two hands found her own and pulled them away from the bloody mess of Lexa's stomach. "Clarke, _I'm sorry_."

That's when the sobs came. She just couldn't take it and threw herself into Lexa's arms, careful to avoid her wound. Weak but loving arms wrapped around her back as she cried into Lexa's shoulder.

"I thought you were going to _die_ Lexa," she sniffled and pulled away, opting to sit by her and continue her work on the ripped stitches. "You almost did die if Aden hadn't given his blood," she pulled the ripped stitches out and quickly worked on redoing them as Lexa winced.

"I'm here now Clarke. The only reason I tried to get up is because I can't wake up to find you dead. I never should've ordered the block on Arkadia," she shook her head and clenched the sheets next to her in pain.

"Sorry about the pain, but I have to do this fast." Part of Clarke was happy she was feeling pain for what she did, but the other part of her wished she could just kiss the pain away.

"It's fine. I need to tell the Council that it was Titus who shot me and have you protected. How come they haven't stormed in yet? And how long have I been asleep?"

"You're not moving an inch or I will keep my promise and tie you down."

"You can't do that. I'm the Commander." Clarke pulled a little tighter than necessary on a stitch, causing Lexa to hiss in pain.

"Watch me." Lexa smiled, even through the pain. "The reason they can't reach me is because Aden and all the other Nightbloods are standing guard outside the door. And you've been out all day, it's about to get dark."

As Clarke finished her stitches she moved to put them away before Lexa caught her hand and pulled her closer.

"Thank you," she whispered, their faces only an inch away.

"Why? I should be thanking you for checking in on me when you did, otherwise I'm not sure I would be alive right now."

Lexa closed the distance between them slowly, trying to put as much feeling as she could into the kiss, but she was still so weak. Clarke was the one to break the contact.

"You saved my _life_ , Clarke," they both smiled.

"Lexa I have something I need to tell you," Clarke got serious, taking both of the Commanders hands into her own. "I've realized something recently, and I can't wait any longer to tell you," she took a death breath, trying to clear the stress she's been under for the past hours, before admitting how she felt. "After you were shot, I was doing everything I could to save you. There were moments I thought I wouldn't be enough, that I would be the one to kill you, that you would die and I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel. But now that you're awake, if this were to be my last chance, I just need to say it. Lexa kom Trikru, I love you, with all my heart."

As she finished she looked into Lexa's eyes for her reaction. Seeing the smile on her face put one on the blonds own.

"Clarke, I love you too. When you were about to leave yesterday I was going to tell you that before you left. I love you with all of my heart as well, Clarke kom Skaikru."

Their lips met again in a soft, loving kiss that neither wanted to end, but they parted when they heard shouts coming from the hall from the Nightbloods. Clarke, thinking the worst, grabbed Lexa's sword and ran to the door.

"Stay there," she warned the Commander, seeing as she didn't look like she was about to listen. Opening the door a bit she could see that the Nightbloods were fighting full grown guards twice their size, creating a small opening for three people to slip through.

Seeing her mother made Clarkes heart skip a beat with relief, along with the medical equipment with her. Indra was shouting at the guards that were fighting with the Nightbloods before drawing her own sword and killing a man to make an example. The rest fled and Indra and Eretria made their way into the room.

Clarke nodded to Aden before shutting the door behind everyone, watching the Nightbloods take up their position again.

"Mom," Clarke practically jumped into her mother's arms, never more glad to see her, knowing everything was going to be alright.

"Clarke," Abbey grabbed her daughter and never wanted to let go, but eventually did once she saw the fresh bloody bandages on the desk. She turned to her patient and set down her bags. "Hello Lexa."

"Hello Abbey," she replied weakly, trying to sound strong but failing.

Clarke looked around the room for the one missing person, not finding her.

"Where is Octavia?" She questioned the blacksmith.

"I don't know. She was supposed to meet us here, she was right behind us but we were followed, so she stayed behind. I thought maybe she had already snuck up here," Eretria explained worridly.

Indra stepped up from the corner she was in.

"I'll go find her. Don't worry, I'll bring her back Clarke," she patted the blonds shoulder reassuringly before heading for the door.

"I'm going with Indra," Eretria told Clarke before stepping up to the bed where Abbey was taking vitals already. "It's great to see you didn't die, I would go out of business without you," she leaned down and gave Lexa a gentle hug. It would've make Clarke jealous had she not just admitted to loving the Commander, and the Commander loving her.

"Well I'm still looking for a decent bow, so contact me when you finally get one done. Stop slacking Eretria, pick up the pace!" Clarkes jaw dropped. Lexa, the Commander of Armies, was joking around.

"Yes, Heda," the blacksmith bowed mockingly making Lexa scoff before leaving with a grin.

"Clarke," her mother called her over to the bed. "How is she still alive with all the blood loss?"

"One of the Nightbloods, who have the same black blood as Lexa gave their blood. Why, will we need more?"

"Yes, lots more for the surgery, and I'm going to need a smaller operating table. Let's get ready, these bullet fragments have to come out now."

Clarke nodded before walking over to the desk and throwing everything off, sliding it over to the bed. Then she gathered as many bedsheets as she could and pillows, making as comfortable as possible.

"That looks fun," Lexa commented dryly, making Clarke smirk. Walking over to the door she quickly pulled Aden inside and sat him down next to the desk.

"More blood?" Clarke smiled sympathetically. "Lexa, pretty soon we'll be like brother and sister with all this blood I'm giving you."

"Ha, I'd jump off the tower before being related to you!" She laughed, earning a soft punch to the arm from Aden.

"You would be honored to be related to me, don't lie."

Abbey was going through all the medical equipment and sorting things out slowly, everyone silent with how tense the situation was.

"Why don't you tell Clarke about the time you stopped an assassination attempt on the Nightbloods?" Aden said, seeing Lexa's eyes starting to flutter shut.

"I'm tired Aden, why don't you go ahead and tell the story?" Lexa mumbled.

"No Lexa, I want to hear your beautiful voice. Tell me the story, please?" Clarke asked, squeezing her hand in encouragement.

"Fine," Lexa said, opening her eyes. "It was about a month before Skaikru first came to Earth. The Azgeda ambassador was a different one than the one we have now."

"What happened to the old one?" Clarke asked curiously.

"I killed him," Aden stated.

"Yes, your first kill. The ambassador went by the name of Taji. Nia sent him to kill our Nightbloods so Ontari may rule one day, but Aden here is originally from near the Azgeda borders. His older sister had overheard Nia's plans for our Nightbloods and rode here to warn me. I walked into the room just as Taji was about to slit the first Nightbloods throat."

"He went after Brant first, since he's the biggest of all us," Aden said.

"Foolish of me, I didn't know Taji wasn't alone. I entered the room and was stabbed through my shoulder from behind." Clarke unknowingly frowned at this. "I am fine though," Lexa added, seeing the frown.

"She caused enough noise to wake me up and I grabbed my sword and killed Taji." Lexa smiled proudly.

"I hate to break up story time, but I need to brief Clarke on the procedure," Abbey interrupted.

Whisking her daughter away, Abbey explained how the surgery would go step by step, going into detail about what Clarke would need to do. The young blond memorized every word, determined to not mess up.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Her mother asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, on the Ark we never let a Doctor work on a loved one. It complicates things when their feelings get in the way." Clarke sighed.

"Mom I swear I was going to tell you about us, I've just been so busy trying to keep peace, and I didn't even realize how quickly time flew by. I'm sorry." Abbey didn't speak. "Are you disappointed that I'm dating a girl?" This caught Abbey's attention.

"What? No! Clarke, I love you for you. I don't care if you date a man or a woman. I just have missed so much of your life, if feels unreal. I don't want to mess this up for you, so I'm going to try and do everything I can, ok?" Clarke threw her arms around her mom again, clinging tightly.

Half an hour later, they had Lexa splayed across the desk, hooked up on blood and medicine, and the first cut to open the stitches were made.

 _'This was it,'_ Clarke thought. ' _Here we go._ '


	5. The Blacksmith

Indra had gotten to the stables in record time, the tiny woman following closely behind in her shadow. As she mounted she saw the the blacksmith that she vaguely recognized for some weird reason, struggling to mount her horse with her height. Indra laughed.

"It's a good thing you became a blacksmith instead of joining the army," the older woman took off, leaving an angry Eretria trailing behind her.

When Eretria and Aden were younger and they had first discovered their black blood, they're family had moved into the mountains to keep them safe. That didn't work out however, thanks to her own stupidity.

Eretria was 15 years old, Aden towering over her at the young age of 10, when the incident happened. They had simply been climbing their favorite tree when Eretria had stepped on a dead branch. She plummeted down to the ground, breaking her arm and bleeding all over.

They hadn't been far from the house, not even a mile, but a traveler saw the incident. Aden carried her to the house, promising it'd be ok, but Eretria had known better.

Their father was livid at seeing all the black blood on Eretria, before making a decision. They had tried to quickly pack everything essential to living and move out before the guards arrived, but to no use. They had whisked away both of the siblings, their father fighting for his children. The two siblings watched as their father was cut down, sobbing at the sight. Their mother tried to pick up their fathers sword and kill his murderer, but she was quickly shot down by an arrow.

That night, as they reached Polis, Aden and Eretria were shoved into the room of delegates and a very young Lexa, who had just taken the throne in her conclave.

"Chit laik your names?" She asked, voice seemingly booming from every direction.

Eretria looked over to Aden, seeing the silent tears streaming down his face. The short woman defiantly stood up, arm in sling, to answer.

"Heda, ai name ste Eretria en disha ste ai younger bro, Aden," she stared straight into the Commanders eyes, not breaking contact. Lexa had stood up, twirling a knife in her hands.

"Why have you hid from us?" She walked down to stare into the soul of the shorter girl.

"My parents," she started to silently cry at the thought of them."They w-wanted to keep us safe, so we moved to the mountains. I'm sorry, Heda." She bowed her head, long locks of black hair falling in front of her face to hide her worry. Her head was lifted gently by a guiding hand under her chin.

"No need to be afraid, I wish you no harm. How old are you, Eretria?"

"15, Heda. I'll be 16 soon," she said confidently, encouraged by Lexa's warm and inviting smile.

"I am 16 right now, Eretria. You are too old to be in the next conclave, it wouldn't be fair to the young Nightbloods. Had we found you earlier you would've been placed in my own conclave," she turned to her brother. "Aden, however, will be placed in training immediately. He has a lot to catch up on."

Aden wiped his tears away when Lexa approached him.

"Stand up, young Nightblood," she commanded. Aden did just that. He was taller than most kids for his age, but had no muscle.

At the news of Aden entering a conclave, Eretria's heart sunk. This is what their parents had been trying to protect them from all their lives, and now they had been caught because of herself. Eretria blamed herself for what was happening, vowing to do whatever it takes for Aden to win. She got him into this mess, gotten their parents killed, and for what? So she could watch her brother be killed? No, she wouldn't allow it to happen.

She was snapped out of her daydreaming when Lexa had turned on her heel and sat back in her throne. She waved over a woman who was standing behind her.

"Costia here will show you two to a room for the night. We will discuss more of this tomorrow, for now, get some sleep."

Eretria had grown up in the tower of Polis along with Aden, learning to fight just as he did. With her height, she wasn't much with a sword. Instead she resorted to using her bow and knives, becoming deadly with them in her own way.

The following years had thinned Eretria's patience to a thin line as she waited for Lexa's death, though she had greatly hoped against it. Lexa had taught Eretria everything she could about stealth and archery and they had formed a secret friendship unknown to Titus.

Lexa would tell Eretria everything, the Commander being the only friend she'd ever had. Lexa would talk to her about her problems with the Nightbloods, her army, politics, and even Costia.

She had comforted Lexa as best she could after the death of Costia, but she was never the same. Lexa became cold, distant, angry. Scary. She never talked to Eretria the same, trained all the time. Lexa basically closed herself off from everyone.

So when Eretria had turned 18 she had decided she needed to start her own life instead of moping around Polis for Lexa to open up after 4 months. That's how she ended up seeking out an old friend of her fathers and learning everything she needed to know to craft weapons.

Two years later and Skaikru suddenly fell out of the sky, changing everyone for better and worse.

And now she was riding through the woods with a General in Lexa's army, looking for a woman that she hardly knew. Oh, how times change.

The sunlight had long disappeared and was replaced with the moon narrowly lighting the trail ahead of them. To make matters worse, Eretria had heard the rumbles of thunder getting closer and the rain was just starting to fall, making their task even more impossible.

"Where are we going?" Indra had to shout over pounding hooves.

"We are going back the way I came!" Eretria's small voice was barely heard by the General as they continued onwards, determined to find Octavia.

The promise of rain was kept as heavy drops starting pelting against the small blacksmith. If her grip were not so tight on her reins the water might've whisked her away.

Just as she was about to slow down her pace to lessen the impact of rain against her face, her trusted horse Bartok skidded to a halt, sending the blacksmith over his head and into the mud below. Eretria got up to reprimand the horse when she saw why he had stopped so suddenly.

"Octavia?" She squinted to see the slouched rider in their saddle. As she walked cautiously closer, dagger ready to be drawn, she recognized the horse. "Helios," she whispered, throwing all caution out the door and running to the animal. There could only be one reason why Octavia was slouched.

As she approached the horse her mouth dropped open at the sight. Blood covered all of the fur and was even running down the side of Helios. So much blood, and she had no idea what to do. Did she move the warrior? Or would that make things worse?

Indra took the situation into her own hands as she quickly pulled Octavia off the horse and into her lap on the ground, checking for a pulse. When she found one, nodding to Eretria who hadn't even realized she was holding her breath, she quickly ran back to her horse.

"Put pressure on the wound!" She ordered, searching for something in her saddle.

"What one!" Eretria panicked at the sight of blood everywhere, coming from two different holes.

"What do you mean what one? There's more?" Indra returned a moment later, dropping to her knees with bandages.

"Yes, one's here," Eretria pointed to the blood pouring from near Octavia's hip,"and one here." She pressed down harder on the wound she knew was closest to the heart.

"Ahhh!" Octavia screamed in pain at the pressure applied to her wound. Frantic eyes darted every which way, fighting against the rain that was pouring into them. "I-Indra?" She rasped out, reaching for the womans hand.

"Shhh, it's not bad Octavia, you're going to be fine. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Indra asked her second, trying to keep her awake through the pain.

"We were followed so I took care of them," she closed her eyes for a moment before blurting out,"Stan is the one who did this. Remember him?" Indra nodded.

"Yes, very skilled warrior, but extremely arrogant. It will get him killed one day, or is he already?"

Octavia scoffed at her words, and it soon turned into a gasping cough.

"What's happening?" Eretria asked, not knowing what to do except push harder.

"I am not sure. I'm not a doctor, so we have to get her to one." Indra slowly began to pick Octavia up, trying to be gentle as her second continued struggling to breath. "She will have to ride with you, you're smaller and the horse will do better with less weight. You'll take my horse since it's stronger, and with a simple command it will follow me, meaning you'll have both hands free to continue applying pressure to her wounds."

"Indra-"

"If you do not do this then she will die out here." Eretria looked to Octavia, hair drenched, gasping for air, bleeding. The blacksmith nodded and hopped onto Indra's horse.

"Hand her to me."

Indra ever so carefully layed Octavia on the horse as the blacksmith cradled her. Wasting no time she hopped onto her own horse.

"Casper follow," she commanded her horse as it obediently did as it was told. They moved slowly, and every step the horse took Octavia lost more blood.

"Indra we have to hurry, she's losing a lot of blood!"

Clarke watched closely as her mother cut open the stitches, blood instantly leaking out, thankfully not as fast as earlier. Lexa didn't move, or scream out in pain, instead she clutched the desk tightly, her knuckles turning white.

Clarke had insisted she be put under for the surgery, but the Commander refused.

"If the Nightbloods are somehow removed from the door, I want to be awake to make sure you are not harmed."

Lexa was regretting her decision now as she grabbed Adens hand and squeezed tightly, the young red head trying to hide his own pain from his hand being crushed.

"Hang on Lexa, you're doing fine," Clarke reassured as she dabbed the blood up.

"The worst part is about to come, Lexa. I need to reach into your stomach and pull the bullet fragments out. You might pass out from the pain," Abbey warned, tweezers hanging above the wound dangerously.

Clarke could see sweat dripping down Lexas head.

"I do not know if I will be able to refrain myself from lashing out, so you will either have to tie my hands down or there's a good chance you will end up with a bloody nose," the Commander rasped through the pain, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

Clarke looked to her mother and nodded. Abbey turned around for a moment as Clarke dabbed the blood.

"Lexa, you're going to feel a slight pinch, but I promise when you wake up you'll be just fine," Abbey said, her back to them.

"What do you mean when I wake up? I can go through the pain, just bound my arm- gahh!" She hissed as the needle slid into her neck. She looked to Clarke with wild eyes, her grip going from Aden to the blonde.

"It's ok, Lexa. Just sleep," Clarke whispered gently, soothing the Commander.

"I love you Clarke," Lexa said with the last bit of energy she had, passing out. The blonde softly leaned down and kissed her head, a silent promise.

"I love you too," a single tear slipped past her guard, as Abbey watched wordlessly.

"Clarke she's under, we need to work now." The blonde wiped the tear from her cheek, straightening up.

"Right, let's do this."

For what felt like an eternity Abbey quickly worked at pulling out bullet fragments and trying desperately not to hit any vital organs. She had about 5 of them pulled out when the doors burst open behind them, her hand almost slipping and tearing a hole in Lexa's stomach. Turning around filled with dread, Abbey was surprised to see three soaking wet figures entering the room instead of guards.

"She needs help right now," Indra commanded, cradling a very dead looking Octavia, while Eretria shut the door behind her, making her way to the small table in the middle of the room. Quickly the Blacksmith threw the weapons and herbs from it and Indra walked over and set Octavia down as gently as she could.

Thunder crackled and the rain seemed to hit the blinds harder than before as the Earth seemed to slow in that moment for Clarke. Laying in front of her was the love of her life, and behind her was her best friend since they've taken their first steps on Earth. She was torn and wasn't sure what to do, until she felt a hand upon her shoulder.

"Clarke, honey, I got this. Go help Octavia and send Indra over here to help me," her mother's voice whispered. The blonde couldn't believe this was happening so instead of a verbal answer she rushed over to Octavia's side, her hand losing Lexa's.

"What happened?" She asked the Blacksmith who was pushing down on two wounds bleeding profusely. Clarke couldn't tell what was blood and what was water as she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off Octavia's many layers of shirts, finally seeing bare skin.

She didn't like what she saw. Right above Octavia's left breast part of an arrow was protruding, and an exact same wound above her right hip.

"I guess there were more people than she thought that had followed us..." Eretria whispered to herself. "She stayed behind so that Abbey and I could get here. Octavia knew someone was following us, but I had no clue how many people there were otherwise I would have stayed." She was clearly upset, that much Clarke could tell, but she was wondering why the Blacksmith was upset. She had just met Octavia two days before, not to mention Octavia drugged her against her will.

"Well it won't matter unless we stop the bleeding," Clarke poked around the hole near Octavias heart, instructing Eretria to do the same by her hip wound. "The arrows are still in?" Clarke asked in disbelief. She had no clue how Octavia wasn't dead by now.

"We weren't sure what to do," Indra defended. "We found her passed out on her horse and got her here as soon as we could."

"Focus, Indra. I need you to hold the wound open at this exact width, any larger and she'll bleed out," Abbeys voice reprimanded the General.

Clarke was tempted to rip the arrow tips out and sew Octavia up quick, promising to return later so she could help with Lexa's operation. She cleared the thought from her head though, reminding herself that Octavias odds of survival were already a whopping 45%.

"Eretria, I'm going to have to take the arrows out. We'll start with the one closest to her heart. I'm going to take the tip out and it's of the utmost importance that you stop the bleeding. Go warm two blades on the fire, quickly. She doesn't have much time." Eretria took off to her task just as Murhpy ran in.

"Clarke we have a prob-"

"Don't!" She screamed. "I don't wanna fucking hear it right now." Indra, however, turned her head to listen.

"Continue, Skyboy." John almost snarled at the name if the situation weren't so dire.

"The Azgeda Ambassador is pressing for an execution on Octavia and Abbey for being caught outside the border. Octavia apparently left one survivor alive because he's in Polis demanding her head, and death to Skaikru. He wants an honor battle against Octavia," Indra frowned.

"He knows she's badly injured. It'll be over before she could even lift her sword, assuming she can even do so. This isn't an honor fight, it's a petty way to execute her," she said angrily. "Let me guess, the man demanding their heads goes by the name of Stan?" John nodded.

"Not even the Nightbloods are going to be able to protect those two. The only reason they're allowing Clarke a pass is because she is the Skaikru ambassador."

"This is bullshit," Clarke hit the table so hard that a bottle of powder fell off and shattered onto the floor. "This Stan dude might as well come up and kill Octavia now." The blonde was just finishing what she could with the wounds, soaking the blood above Octavias bra.

"Octavia is allowed to choose a fighter if she wishes to do so," Aden suddenly spoke. "I can fight for her." The young boy went to stand, tube still in arm, before falling back down.

"You're way to weak to fight, Aden. It'll take a few days for you to be strong again," Abbey argued.

"Well, we have like 10 minutes before the Azgeda Ambassador pushes his way through here, cutting down any Nightblood in their path," he looked around the room, his eyes settling on Indra. "Can't you fight?"

"Sadly, I am not allowed to for many reasons. I'm the General to the 13 clans, a sworn member of Trikru and not a family member of Octavias therefore the people would never accept me as her replacement. If someone who doesn't hold a major title, isn't a member of any true given clan, or is blood related to Octavia, it would be different."

"I'll do it," a small voice spoke from the other side of the room. "I'm don't hold a major title and I'm not in any true given clan since I was a kid, and I can fight. I'll do it."

John Murphy cackled at the tiny woman who was claiming she could fight, but before he could even blink a dagger was embedded in the wall behind him, a drop of blood falling from his ear. He blinked once. Looked at the blood on his fingers. Twice. Turned to look at the dagger in the wall. Three times. Turned back around to look at the deadly small and very serious Blacksmith.

"Ok, it looks like we found a winner!"


End file.
